


A Glimpse of Happily Ever After

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Perfume, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: A glimpse of what comes after a spunky-but-sharp gal and a dorky-but-sweet guy get together, have a couple of kids, the good life, and then get intimate, gently rough, and loud as hell on a private vacation.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: L&S Marriageverse





	A Glimpse of Happily Ever After

The warm water cascaded down Laverne’s body, washing suds away from her skin. She’d used the new cream and it felt nice to just soak herself, rubbing the soap away from her shoulders, arms, breasts tightly squeezed against her, all the while feeling the bubbles and creamy sensation down her abs, thighs, between her legs and cheeks. She sighed when another pair of arms came around her. Lenny leaned into her neck and kissed her, fingers wrapping around her elbows, his slender frame pulling her to him. She sighed, bit her lip when she felt his hardness pushing against her, sliding up the small of her back, which made her want to push back into him. Laverne didn’t, having him just hold her was enough and she told her own kiln to cool itself. This was a moment. Perfect. She _needed_ it to last.

It was a surprise, after a few years of marriage, that Lenny sprung on her that he’d been saving up after he got the raise. She was more than a little hysterical that he’d been keeping something financial from her, they’d promised to share that information when they had gotten engaged, but when she’d seen the room, tasted the dinner, and felt the sheets on her body after he made love to her standing up… well, she thought maybe a secret or two about some spare change could be forgiven. The bathroom itself had a shower perfectly fit for two people to wash themselves, either close together or apart so one another could watch. _Must be real popular with honeymooners,_ she’d thought. Theirs had been a casual hotel affair a town or two over, allowing them some privacy from the little hub of Milwaukee that was their own. Here, it felt like a fairytale.

She brought her head back, letting him kiss around to her chin and raise one hand to her neck to pull her into his lips. The other want south, finding itself in her curls below. Yeah, she knew he was gonna do it, but by then her own passion was building. Especially the way he touched her belly, his knuckles dragging along the right side and just barely brushing her navel. He did that when they’d cuddled after she told him she was pregnant with their first. The reminder of the sex afterward made her tingly. Clearly, from the throbbing that pressed upon her back, it got to Lenny, too. They turned, sliding his cock around her waist and rinsing the rest of the suds from her body, but getting a little on him in the process. She leaned into him to kiss him and he cradled her head in one hand, while the other slipped two fingers between her folds. She reached out to stroke him, pulling on his hardness in a way that said “ _mine_ ”. Moans escaped his lips when their kiss broke, getting her to giggle and grin lecherously. “Mr. Kosnowski, I do believe your erection has untoward intentions for Mrs. Kosnowski.” He responded with a grin of his own. “Mrs. Kosnowski, I do believe your hand has _very forward_ intentions toward Mr. Kowsnoski’s erection.” They shut their eyes, put their foreheads together, and lost themselves in feeling each other up, a lewd privilege of marriage they relished every time. He kissed her again, a real kissy mood he was in, and she squeezed him firmly. It gave him a groan and in a playground fight escalation, he slid to her clitoris. She grunted, moaned. 

“Say, Lenny. We haven’t test the bed yet.”

“What do you mean? We slept in it last night.”

She looked at him and waited for him to stare into her eyes. “We slept in it, but we didn’t see what it was like to fuck me in it.” Her hand was moving faster and he groaned deep, flexing his groin to hold back the surge building within his loins. “How do you want me to do that, Mrs. Kosnowski?” She leaned in real close, so close he almost had to move his arm and her elbow had to stick out so she could keep jacking him off. So close her breasts, bigger after the kids, pressed hard nipples into his furry chest. And so close, she didn’t have to raise her voice over the shower’s pouring. “Press me face down and give it to me _hard_.” Lenny stiffened at his wife breathing the words onto his mouth. She bit her lip at how it made him respond with rubbing around her clit faster. Years together had made them experienced at talking through touch. “You want me to do that?” He had to ask, always that little boy gentleman, always scared he was gonna break her. She wrapped her free hand around his shoulder and slipped fingers into his hair, _making_ him look at her. “It’s because I know whenever you put your hands on me, it’s never gonna hurt me. When you push me down, I’m safe. When you put yourself in me, I’m fulfilled. And when you pound me, make me scream and come inside my pussy, Lenny, I’m loved.” She had stopped stroking him and let him freeze up just on the edge. “Lemme finish in here. Wait for me.” Eyes, first hers then his too, looked down at the throbbing beast between his legs. “Stay.” They separated with lingering; arms extended, fingers sensitive to every little stretch of their knuckles when they pulled away. He stepped out of the shower and she watched him towel off from around the curtain, smiling at him as she finished rinsing the fine soap off her body. “Len. Don’t get dressed for bed.” He grinned at her through the mirror. “Wasn’t planning on it, Vernie.” With his body dried (and a careful patting down of his crotch), he stepped nude into the bedroom.

Laverne dried herself slower, using the time to admire her body, viewing each curve she’d gained in the years since their courtship, backseat flings, and seven month engagement. It made her wet to think of what his hands were going to do to it. She grabbed a bottle she’d brought with her on the trip and perfumed herself carefully, a little spritz on the back of her neck, another below her breasts… then one on her inner left thigh, before pressing and rubbing them together to spread the scent. The soap was good, but she liked the smell of the stuff when they made love, helping with the musk of their bodies and rising to the nose the faster they rubbed skin on skin. She put the bottle back and brushed her hair just enough so it wouldn’t be a chore in the morning, standing still nude before the mirror. It was something Laverne didn’t get to do so often anymore. Neither was the sex she was about to get, she reminded herself with a smile to her reflection.

When her bare toes hit the carpet and she padded back to the hotel bedroom, she stopped at the sight of Lenny sitting on the front edge of the mattress, resting on his hands, erection back to full mast. She gasped. “Did you keep it _up_ this whole time?” She asked, feeling a throb of her pulse down below. Lenny looked up sheepishly. “When I heard you coming, it came back from the dead real quick. You’re a bolt of lightning, Mrs. Kosnowski.” He giggled and she struck a pose leaning against the wall like a pinup model. She stuck out her butt in a dramatic move and Lenny responded by flexing his cock at her. She tittered and he laughed. Seconds later, she’d leapt onto his lap and pressed her breasts into his face, letting his clean shaven lips kiss and suckle on them the way he used to in the backseat of the work truck he used to drive. He gripped her in his arms tight, the heat of his body fighting off the chilly January weather outside. She clung to him, wanted his warmth in her, around her, consuming her. Lips touched his hair and he groaned further into her skin and flesh. Laverne sighed when a hand grabbed her ass, Lenny squeezing her until she felt her pussy melt like butter. Something verbal was about to come out of her mouth, when he surprised her, of all things. With strength she’d forgotten he’d earned, he had her on the bed with a quick flip, instantly on top of her, rubbing himself between her thighs and laying her on her back. The husband and wife made out, their legs kicking the blankets and sheets around until they could settle in with the cloth tangled around their legs. Then, Lenny took a sniff and then a deeper one, gasping a breath. “Oh. Laverne.” She went “shh” and kissed him again, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

With pushes of his hands, resistance from her hips and shoulders, kisses for convincing, and licks of concession, they communicated when it was time. For a while, she wanted to feel his slick masculine lube wipe off on her thighs and labia, impatient and shivering at how in control she still was in the moment. It got her off to know Lenny was a hound that was all hers. But finally, she wanted what she’d asked for without any more sinful, delicious, torture of self and partner delay. She rolled over at his next press, and then his hand was firmer, making her mutter nonsense and growl into the sheets. He slipped his thighs around hers, his cock slapping against her cheeks as he positioned his hips, and he put his palm on the center of her back. Hard, but the pressure was only in one central point - enough to push her, but not painful. Perfect. She moaned when he slid inside her; slow, deep, savoring every hot wet inch of progress he made within her. He grunted a few times before he bottomed out, his balls resting against her. Lenny admired his wife’s lips spread by his cock, licked his lips lewdly, and leaned down along her body, gasping again at the scent of her perfume when he got close to her neck and hair. He whispered, husky and breathy in her ear, “Mrs. Kosnowski, my cock is going to fuck you stupid.” Her teeth grinned but her eyes remained shut, letting the senses take over and get lost in feeling him. “Mr. Kosnowski… I dare ya.”

There was little need to warm up. His hips began quick and began to go faster, faster. Their breath lost immediately into a series of rhythm panting to match the slap of skin-on-skin. She felt the sting of his hips bearing into her ass and the strain when his tempo increased, hotly and wetly knotting up her orgasm. He kept himself squeezed to hold back from coming too soon, letting the come inside his balls brew and stir with every slap of them against his gorgeous wife. For a few minutes, there were no words, only the sensations, his open arm reaching out to grab her hand, entwining their fingers, before he held her wrist down. Between that and the hand on her back, she felt deliriously helpless in the best way. Her husband loved her enough to take control completely, let her relax, with him doing the work and fucking her good. 

Lenny had a surprise for her the next time he spoke. “Vernie… we’re not at home.” _Yes, baby, that’s obvious,_ she thought. “No one knows who we are in this hotel.” _Okay, go on, intrigued,_ she wondered. His tempo increased and he had to lean in real close, get it between breaths. “We. Can be. As loud… ungh! As we… _want_!” He grit his teeth and slowed down to edge himself again, but moved his hands to hold her down by her shoulders this time, pressing her harder into the bed. Her grunts increased with the realization and she spoke out loud, loud as they used to just talk in the old apartment. Loud like they were on park dates and concerts and festivals. Loud like the Shotz Brewery break room. But never like this, never in bed, never when he was balls deep inside her and she _wanted_ him. It broke a dam she never knew was there. “Then FUCK me, Lenny! FUCK ME!” She growled and he laughed, starting to thrust into her again, filling her again and again, their heat so high it could melt an ice sculpture. Lenny laughed a melody in her ears and said, “You want the One Wolf?” She laughed in return. “Yeah, give it to me, baby, give me the wolf!” And he sat up, keeping her prone, and howled. Laverne cackled. He started rubbing her spine and back, so she moved, shifted, rubbed her breasts and tummy into the sheets. “You like fucking your wife, Lenny? You like giving it to her and taking control of her? Cuz she’s yours Len, I’m all _fucking_ yours!” He grunted and out of nowhere CRACK! Slapped her ass, causing her to jump, snap open her eyes, clench her toes, and suddenly come. Her juices flooded his cock and left a wet stain they’d have to sleep around that night. She gave a slow groan. He barely slowed his thrusting.

Another minute of the passion and Laverne realized Lenny hadn’t come with her. When she finally had her breath again, she grabbed for his hand best she could, pressed up with her ass; it was their signal to slow down and he did so immediately, but stayed inside her. Their yellow light, they sometimes called it. “You okay?” He gasped right away. She let out a deep breath. “Yeah, Len, I’m fine. How about you? You didn’t come with me?” Her voice was quieter, more out of concern than modesty. It’d been a long time since her orgasms, especially one _that_ big, hadn’t set his off. Lenny smiled and rubbed the spot he’d spanked her rear. “I didn’t know you wanted me to. And y’know I don’t shoot off so quick as I used to.” He kissed her and she tilted her shoulder and face back to him, a quick reciprocation. A squeeze in her vagina made him whimper. “Mr. Kosnowski?” The pet names of the bedroom again. “Yes, Mrs. Kosnowski?”

“I want you to make another baby in me.”

His jaw dropped, his cock throbbed, and he took her hand again, tenderest touch he could do under so much excitement. “Yeah, hon?” She smiled and nodded. “Three’s a good number.” Lenny couldn’t help but feel a little choked up, softly nuzzled into her. The juxtaposition of his hard cock inside her and the sweet boy hissing a little sob was enough to make Laverne fill with emotion herself. “I love you.” He rubbed his forehead on her shoulder and arm. “I love _you_.” At that, she wiggled her butt, grinding herself with him. “Then prove it. C’mon, hon, do it.” Their bodies began their horizontal dance once more. Their legs moved more this time, opening her and him up, becoming less one-sided and more together, in unison. She thrust back at him, pressing her ass in the air until he was leaned over her while sitting on his knees. The freedom of her abdomen let her hands slide to her clit and rub. He thrust faster.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fucking come in me, Lenny,” she slashed the air with her romantic vulgarity. “Put a baby in me right now, do it. And then… ah!” She gasped, grinning, a tasty nasty idea coming into her mind as she started pushing back right at his hips, pushing his cock into her as much as he was fucking it into her. 

“And when we get home, I want you to do it again. When the kids have gone out and you’re still home, you’re gonna fuck me against the sink and come in my pussy when I still got my apron on.” 

He gripped her ass and pounded, taking her control again. Lenny barked, howled. 

“We go to the ballgame, we’ll have Shirl watch Andy and Barb and you’ll put a baby in me in the car in the parking lot. Where people can see you taking your wife.” He growled, spanked her ass again. “Bad girl,” he said. “Yeah!” Laverne cried out. “In the break room at work, fucking give it to me when no one’s there.” He slapped her ass a third time and she sobbed.

“Yeah, I’m bad, bad because I need it bad, I need your baby, Lenny, now fucking do it, don’t stop, don’t hold back on me no more, do it!”

Everything blew up on them. All he could feel was his seed firing into his beautiful wife, the woman he loved with everything he had. And all she could feel was the pull of her body sucking him in, throbbing on him. It was so wet, for both of them, and so blissfully perfect. Shamelessly, they cried out, growled, howled, and came.

After, as quickly as Lenny could think, he shifted to slide down and around, holding her. She soothed him with lazy, exhausted caresses. It was okay, she was okay. They were a wet, sticky mess of flesh and sheets, but they were both okay. The edge of their climax was met with tender touch, drawing out the last dregs of pleasure. She rubbed his sore red cock tip and tasted their cocktail on her fingers. He leaned down to savor her perfume mingled with her scent, kissing her folds even through his seed. Like a loving bit of good luck that they’d conceived, she thought, and it made her feel more kinds of butterflies than she remembered she could feel.

In time, they talked. They cried into each other’s arms out of love and safety and happiness. Remembered things about their relationship, about each other, and their present and future. They had two kids, a good apartment, a group of friends who just as much family as their own blood. Not all of it was perfect, but enough of it was; to take the time on a vacation like this to notice that was icing on the proverbial cake.

Later, Laverne melted into his kiss. Lenny held her without ever a trace of letting go. They needed another shower, they both agreed, but that was okay. The night was young, even if they were soon becoming older, and it was that comparison that made Laverne smile with happy tears again. Because she realized sometimes life is a like a fairytale; you can see the first meeting of destiny, notice the struggle you have to overcome, and maybe even the triumph. And then sometimes life is like a fairytale, in that you get to see a glimpse of what _and they lived happily ever after looks like._

The End...?


End file.
